Solaria
Solaria (Valeria in Winx Club: Quest for the Codex) is Stella's home planet. Radius is the King while his ex-wife, Luna, is still the Queen with their daughter, Stella, as the princess and heir apparent. The planet is considered to be one of the most trendsetting and fashionably conscious planets. In the 4Kids version, Valtor came here to get the power of the second sun meaning there's more then one sun. In the RAI version, Valtor stole the energy of the ever-shining magical sun of Solaria to restore his power. He caused the weather of just sunshine into rain and clouds. When the Winx defeat Valtor, the energy that was stolen got ride of the rain and the sun came out to sunshine. Stella's father, Radius, is seen a lot in the third season. We don't see much of her mother, but see her in the first season while Stella was having a nightmare, and at the end of the first movie, in the ball at the palace on Domino after the kingdom is restored. Stella has a ring called the Ring of Solaria, the Source-Ring or the Source of Power, which was sculpted so long ago that no one remembers when.It was carved out of a stone which had been immersed in the Spring of Light, which still floats in the Universe, and which was created by the Dragon Fire at the beginning of the Universe. Since the beginning of times it has been handed down through the generations in the royal family of Solaria. Society There is a definite sun and moon myth as their Queen Luna is designed with a moon-theme. For the most part Solaria is seen as an extremely sunny place where it never rains (except for the occasional magical intervention by Valtor). There is such a lack of rain that Stella has to explain what is a raincoat to her tailors. In season 4 Stella mentioned that she won the title of Miss Solaria for 12 years consecutively. solairia capital.png|a city on Solaria solairia castle.png|the Solarian Royal Palace Winx Club - the 2nd sun of Solaria.JPG|The Second Sun of Solaria Winx Club - the Water Fountains at the Castle.JPG|The Water Fountains at the Castle Winx Club - the Boutique at the Castle.JPG|The Boutique at the Castle Winx Club - the Hall of the Universe.JPG|The Hall of the Universe Winx Club- The Current Royal Family of Solaria.JPG|Winx Club- The Current Royal Family of Solaria Fauna There are doves that King Radius is quite fond of. doves.JPG|The Doves (from/at Solaria) Flora Solaria is assumed to be a somewhat arid planet due to the lack of rain despite the presence of flourishing gardens at the royal palace. However, since the sun of Solaria is magical (in the Rai version, which is why Valtor stole its light), it is possible that it causes a flourishing flora to grow there, as forests can be seen around the palace. Solaria may have more than one moon just like it has more than one sun. Trivia *"Solaria" is the Italian and Latin word for the female version of the adjective "Solar" *Solaria was the only planet not to go through a spelling change when 4Kids Dubbed Winx Club in 2004 *Solaria is one of only two planets to maintain it's name in the 4Kids adaption of Winx Club Category:Stella Category:Winx Club Category:Planets Category:Realms